Shattered Glass
by SharpieSam
Summary: What happened before the movie? How did 7 get that scar? Her skullmet? What happened to set 7 the way she is now? Rated T for violence.


**Shattered Glass**

_**Disclamer: I do not own anything of 9. This is simply a fanfic written for enjoyment.**_

* * *

"7!" an elderly voice shouted. 1 stepped into a small beam sunlight looking for the young warrior.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." 7 groaned. She stepped out of her small room still half asleep. Her legs were stiff and trudged behind her. She rubbed her optics and looked up.

"Yes?" She said in a respectful tone and stood up straight.

"Don't 'yes' me! There is a beast loose and you're moping around sleeping!" 1 yelled with anger. He turned his head.

"Go scout. Look for anything suspicious, anything we can use." 1 said and walked away slowly leaving 7 alone. 7 glared at 1 before she left the safety of the cathedral.

7 walked until she was far from 1. She needed to get away. Like 3 and 4. But she couldn't. Not with 1 watching her. He would know. About 3 and 4. And they can't go back. Not after what happened. She shivered. 7 walked on into the uncharted landscape kicking around an old screw about the size of her foot. _Crash! _The bolt landed right on a mirror shattering it into bits. 7 sighed and sat down on a rock. She looked up and saw her reflection on a jagged piece of mirror that was leaning on a small rock.

"Some day 1, someone's going to stand up to you." She said. She kicked the little mirror and it shattered into even smaller shards.

"Huh?" She said. Even with the mirror gone, 7 still saw her refection. She picked up the object and examined it carefully.

"A knife." She said with curiosity. 7 stiffened. She heard a little scurrying sound. 7 looked behind her but there was nothing. She took her stick that was decorated with some strings and took one off and tied the knife on there. There was another sound and she pointed her staff in the direction. She was about to go after it when she heard something. She looked behind her and saw rocks and rubbish tumbling down. She stood there in fear and shock before she finally snapped out of her daze and ran. She ran and ran but the rocks seemed to be getting closer and closer. Her legs were going week and she would trip every few steps. 7 spotted a little gap to what seemed to be a factory or at least some sort of building. There was a loud clang and a piece of metal came crashing down. 7 jumped and ducked into the building.

7 shook with fear but managed to get up. She looked around the gigantic building. It was very old, but she had a sense that there was something else living here. _Click, click. _There was the scurrying again. 7 flinched back and looked over her shoulder. _Click, click. _She held her staff tightly and couched down ready. _Click, click. Screech! _7 whirred back and there she saw it. The Beast. 7 shook but held her ground. Then The Beast paused, like it was examining her. It let out an ear splitting roar and ran towards 7. 7 took off. She ran behind rocks into pipes and into anything that she would fit in but The Beast would just crush it. She couldn't run. 7 had to fight. She stopped running and faced The Beast. The Beast stopped too and stared at 7 with its glowing red eyes.

"Here kitty, kitty. You want me? Come at get me, Catbeast." The Catbeast lunged at 7 and swiped a claw at her. 7 jumped up just barely missing its grasp. She landed on her feet ready. The Catbeast looked back at 7 almost with shock, but it quickly returned to fighting. Its claw shot out at 7 and she deflected it with her staff but the force was too great. She flew back and landed hard into a pile of metal pieces. She felt a sharp piece stab her in the back and she instantly flinched. _Riip! _

"Ahh!" 7 screamed and looked back at the metal. She saw a part of her white fabric skin torn on the metal tip. 7 ran over to get the Catbeast, but it was already there, ready. It swiped up 7 in its claw and threw her into a cage, a birdcage to be exact. 7 rammed into the cage and something fell onto her head. She placed her hand over it and felt the skull of a bird. It was a perfect fit, but there was no time to assess her new gear. The Catbeast came at her again and 7 jumped. She managed to get a firm grip on her staff and she sliced off a part of its claw. The Catbeast screeched and started running after 7. 7 gripped onto her staff and jumped right as the Catbeast came at her again. It ran its claws right along 7's back as if she was a scratching post.

"AHH!" 7 screamed and tumbled down. She looked over her shoulder and saw some wires sticking out spitting out sparks and half of her number was missing. 7 looked and saw the Catbeast with an object, something from her back, maybe, it took that object and placed it on its collar but just fell off. Like it didn't fit. The Catbeast screeched in frustration. 7 groaned in pain and saw the Catbeast come for another attack. Weakly she got up and grabbed her staff. 7 looked at the Catbeast and then down at herself. She didn't want to fight a battle she couldn't win. So 7 took one last move. She threw her staff at the Catbeast and it hit it right at it's eye. The Catbeast flinched back and the staff fell to the ground, but it had met its target.7 saw the Catbeast's eye a glowing white-ish yellow. She broke the red glass that was around the light source. Then something happened, the Catbeast started to go backward, away from 7. 7 weakly looked back and saw a bright glow from behind. Fire. It was built from her sparks. 7 tried to get up and run but she couldn't. She was too weak. The Catbeast took one look and ran off. 7 saw the fire follow it but then stopped. 7 was in a metal ring of some sort. It contaminated the fire, but it was still all around her. She saw the boney tail of the Catbeast before everything went dark.

_Click, click. _7 blinked as she tried to focus her optics.

"7?" She heard a voice say. 7 turned hear head and saw 5 standing there.

"Ughh." 7 groaned as she tried to sit up.

"7 you should rest." 5 said and pushed her back down on the roller blade.

"She's awake?" 2 said in astonishment.

"How…where…..How did I get back?" 7 said very confused.

"I found you. In the middle of a fire in fact. Had to drag you out!" 5 said with a tone of victory.

"Augh." 7 groaned. She sat up and looked over her aching shoulder. She saw a huge brown patch over her number 7.

"You had a nasty cut. The Beast even got hold of your wires. It took hours to patch you up. We thought you wouldn't make it." 5 said. 2 shook his head. He let out a sigh.

"1 needs to stop sending us out to scout or they'll be none of us left." 2 muttered.

"Ugh. That fight was terrible." 7 said and rubbed her head. She noticed that the bird skull was still there. She looked over behind 5 and saw her staff leaning up against the wall.

"You tell me. I almost ran out of thread patching you up. And I found these." 5 handed 7 two little sharp teeth. 7 took them and examined them. They were much too small to be the Catbeast's. She held onto them.

"Can I keep these?" 7 asked.

"But…"5 said.

"Oh let her keep them 5. You are too suspicious about little things." 2 said.

"Well thanks for the help 5 and 2." 7 said and went off. She winced in pain as she set her feet on the floor but managed to go and get her staff.

"7 I think you should stay here and rest." 5 said in concern. But 7 ignored him and went back to her room. She sat on her bed and examined the teeth then at the patch on her back. Then she remembered something. That collar the Catbeast was wearing. What was it looking for? She looked over to her right side and saw her reflection on the knife of her staff.

"I'll get you for this Catbeast, no matter what. You can't hide forever, and neither can I."

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked it! Please comment! You know you want to...**


End file.
